Found not Guilty
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: During Auror training, Nymphadora Tonks is arrested for casting the dark mark. Written for the QFLC.


**This is written for the QFLC as a beater 1 for the Caerphilly Catapults, my prompts were (foreign word)** _ **hostina,**_ **(word) association, and (word) rich. The main prompt I used was Nymphadora Tonks.**

Nymphadora Tonks was a little different from the other Auror trainees. She was a metamorphmagus, somebody who could change their appearance at will. The other trainees distanced themselves from her, but they also envied her. They envied her ability to hide, to disguise herself. They often mocked or teased her-well, before today they did. Today was different. Today Nymphadora, more commonly known as Tonks, attacked one of the trainees who teased her.

"Hey, Nymphadora can you change your hair to red?" one of the trainees said. Tonks ignored him. She knew he had only called her Nymphadora to get a rise out of her.

"Hey are you even listening, half-blood!" he spat. Tonks just turned her back to him and continued practicing the spell she was working on. He went on and on, calling her father a mudblood, her mother a disgrace, and only stopping when Mad-Eye Moody walked in the room. Tonks had finally had enough. She discreetly pointed her wand at Evan Rosier during a lecture on how to interrogate witnesses and cast a full body bind on him. His eyes darted around the room looking for the person who froze him when he landed on Tonks, who grinned at him.

After class Tonks rushed back to her flat. Her parents were having a hostina which is Czech for dinner, banquet or feast. Also, Tonks didn't want to be caught by Evan, because he looked mad. Her parents hostina's were always interesting. Sometimes they invited only their magical friends and sometimes it was only their non-magical friends. This month it was their magical friends. Mostly odd school friends. The hostina was a lot of fun, laughing and drinking with friends and family.

Tonks was very careful to only drink a little so that she wouldn't become drunk and have her hair rapidly change colours. Soon the night was over and it was time to go to bed, but Tonks couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned all night. She had a bad feeling about the next day.

That feeling only got stronger as she walked into work. Just as she was entering the building, a hand covered her mouth.

"Don't do anything or I'll kill you," a menacing voice said. Before stunning Tonks.

—-

Tonks awoke in a small room in which she was chained to a wall. The room was almost pitch black but Tonks could make out a chair and a door which had light coming from underneath it. Something moved in the room.

"Is anyone there? Show yourself," Tonk demanded working hard to hide the fear in her voice. For a second she thought she succeeded until a voice spoke.

"The prodigy of Mad-Eye Moody, afraid," the voice laughed. Lights flooded the room. A familiar face belonged to the voice. The face of a fellow trainee. The face of Evan Rosier. He had his sleeves rolled up. On his left arm was a mark dreaded by many. It was the Dark Mark.

"You traitor! How could you? Aurors help people, not kill them," Tonks said, her anger boiling just beneath the surface.

"Aurors protect the innocent and purebloods are innocent. Mudbloods like your dad steal magic from purebloods!" Evan said slapping Tonks in the face. Tonks' world turned black.

—-

Tonks slowly opened her eyes. Above her was the Dark Mark floating in the sky. Her wand was nowhere to be found. All of a sudden, there were five Aurors surrounding her, Tonks slowly raised her hands above her. She knew the Auror protocols. One of the Aurors was Mad-Eye Moody. Mad-Eye secured her.

"I am sorry. I know this wasn't you Tonks," Mad-Eye said. Tonks nodded, showing that she had heard him.

Tonks was brought to a cell with only a bed. Tonks spent a long time thinking about what happened and then it hit her. It was Evan. It all made sense. Evan captured her and then framed her. Made it seem as if she cast the dark mark into the sky. He probably cast the spell with her wand. She would bet any money on it.

Someone entered the room. It was Evan. He looked at her for a long time contemplating.

"Look at you, Moody's favourite trainee, a traitor," Evan sneered.

"Coming from you, that's rich!" Tonks laughed.

"You will be found guilty and there's nothing you can do about it," Evan said with a smirk.

"I will not be found guilty I promise you that," Tonks said with a smile. Evan slowly walked out of the room with a grin on his face. Tonks sat on the hard bed, contemplating her future. If she was convicted she would spend the rest of her life in Azkaban, but if she was found innocent she would continue Auror training. Tonks _knew_ she was innocent, but the Wizengamot almost always found anyone who was not a pureblood guilty.

Mad-Eye told Tonks that he would testify for her. She told him that he would not as it would risk his career because the Wizengamot believed that you were guilty by association.

Tonks was led into the Wizengamot chamber and was told to sit on a chair covered in chains.

"The accused is Nymphadora Tonks. She is accused of casting the Dark Mark," said Albus Dumbledore.

"Tonks," Tonks said, interrupting Dumbledore.

"Tonks, will you willingly take Veritaserum?" Dumbledore asked.

"If you keep an eye on Evan Rosier I will," Tonks replied. Dumbledore nodded in acceptance. A vial of Veritaserum was brought out. Tonks opened her mouth so that an Auror could drop the Veritaserum in her mouth. She was led through the standard questions before being asked questions about casting the Dark Mark.

"Did you cast the Dark Mark?"

"No, I didn't."

"Where were you that day? You missed class that day, and so did Evan."

"I was captured by someone and brought to a small room."

"Nymphadora Tonks is obviously not guilty," said Dumbledore, as Evan stood up.

"Sit down Mr. Rosier," Dumbledore said motioning to the Aurors. All of a sudden, ten Aurors jumped up and surrounded him.

Evan knew he was beaten but didn't go down without a fight. He started firing curses everywhere. Mad-Eye threw a wand at Tonk and she quickly cast a stunning curse at Evan, who fell like a sack of potatoes. Evan was found guilty and sent to Azkaban. Within a month Tonks became a full Auror. And soon after she became a full Auror, she joined the Order of the Phoenix.


End file.
